


Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Lightning Thief

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Thalia, Daughter of Zeus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Thalia Grace and her brother Jason don't exactly have the best lives so when Thalia's swept away into the world of fantasy and mythology she's confused and just wants to save her brother.





	Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Lightning Thief

“-come on! We’re almost there!” Rain poured down through the darkness as thunder rolled in the distance. A crack of lightning pierced the cold air to reveal the four figures running away from a much larger shadow.

“I can see the lake!”

“Hurry, it’s gaining on us-” the figure that had been speaking suddenly stopped as they tripped on the ground. 

“Annabeth!” One of the other standing figures struggled to help Annabeth up before shoving her behind it. 

“Percy-”

“Follow Grover and don’t look back.”

“Percy-”

“Annabeth please.” The girl hesitantly stood there before running away towards the lake again leaving Percy alone. He raised his weapon as something came charging at him when-

“-THALIA! GET UP!” The girl’s head shot up as she looked around, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to see her little brother jumping on her bed. The five year old was shaking her arm trying to pull her up and failing.

“Jason? What the hell?” She looked over at the clock and saw it was only six thirty. She rolled over ready to sleep when she feels Jason start shaking her again.

“Thalia! Get up! It’s the last day of school and we’re going on the field trip today!”

“So?”

“I don’t want to be late today! You take forever to brush your hair!” She glanced over at him as he looked up with puppy eyes. “Please Thalia?”

“Ugh…fine. Give me a sec and I’ll make breakfast.”

“Can you make pancakes?”

“I don’t know…”

“Please? I won’t talk up you during the trip or anything!” Jason hopped off the bed as Thalia got up, stretching her arms with a yawn as she scratched her short mop of black hair.

“If there’s any eggs left in the fridge, why don’t you go check?”

“Okay!” The blonde ran out of the room to the fridge allowing Thalia to change out of get pajamas into her clothes, grabbing a nearby brush and running it through her hair a few time before giving up and stumbling out to the kitchen. Her brother was sitting at the table disappointedly staring at the empty egg carton in front of him. “No pancakes…”

“We can buy some on the way home and have it for dinner tonight.”

“But then, what are we going to eat for breakfast?” 

“How about Captain Crunch?”

“Okay!” She grabbed the box and two bowls from the cupboard and was about to pour the cereal when they heard their mother and hey boyfriend walk into the kitchen from their bedroom. Thalia tried not to look at the two, already knowing the states of undress her mother was in and not wanting to see Smelly Gabe’s hairy pot belly.

“Oh my God Gabe, I can’t believe you actually did that in the shower.”

“What can I say? I’m a man of many talents.”

‘Yeah,’ Thalia thought, ‘like making our food disappear and scarring us for life.’

As if he heard her thoughts Gabe gave her a light smack up the head before taking the box of cereal. “What? You not gonna say hi to me in the morning brat?”

“Don’t ignore Gabe honey. Tell him good morning.”

“Morning…Gabe.”

“That’s better,” he shoved the box back in her hands before parking himself on the couch and turning on the TV. 

“-in weather today, the storms along east coast have continued with multiple severe weather warnings-” Gabe switched the channel when the children’s mother sat on his lap and planted a kiss almost forgetting her children were still there as they continued to talk. Seeing Jason’s uncomfortable face Thalia covered his ears as the adults continued their dirty talk. Jason finished his cereal grabbing his bag before following his older sister out the door of their apartment. That’s when Thalia saw the bruise around Jason’s left eye. 

“Jason…how did you get that?”

“G-get what?”

“Your eye? What happened?”

“Oh, ugh it was an accident.”

“An accident? I swear to God if Gabe did it I’ll-”

“It wasn’t stinky Gabe,” Jason said as they entered the elevator, pressing the down button. 

“Jason-”

“Do you think there will be dinosaurs at the museum?” The five year old asked while Thalia looked at the bruise worried. “We were learning about them last week, I hope there are. They looked cool!”

“Maybe.” The elevator door opened where Thalia and Jason saw a waiting Grover who waved at them before rushing over.

“Jason! Thalia!”

“Sup dude?”

“Grover!” Jason ran over excitedly to Thalia’s best friend, almost jumping on him. 

“Hey there Jay man, you excited for the field trip today?”

“Yeah! I hope Ms.Elm ’ll let us see the dinosaurs!”

“Whoa, dinosaurs? That’s going to be awesome!”

“Better than what we’re going to have to learn about,” Thalia said with a scoff, “dumb ass Greek Gods-”

“Thalia! Don’t curse in front Jason!”

“What? I do it all the time when you’re not around.”


End file.
